Gangster life
by JackMcfarland15
Summary: Harry returns to the ghetto to find every thing has changed. Rated M for strong language and blood and gore.


Harry sat in the car driving to 44th street Snake Lane, this was was kind of exciting for him to be returning to the neighborhood where him and Ron grew up. Harry pulled up to a little green house where a tall black man was standing on his porch. Harry got out of the car "Hey Big dog." Harry called. The man called big dog walked towards Harry. ''Harry Potter the mother fucker himself." Big dog said. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Harry said. "Yeah too long. Things have changed Harry." Big dog said sounding worried. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Well the streets and homies is fucked up." Big dog said. "How so?" Harry asked.

"Right after you left all hell broke loose street fights,killings,drugs, and cops being complete ass holes." Big dog said. "Well have you heard from Ron?" Harry asked looking hopeful. "Harry I'm sorry, but Ron was shot two days ago. Luckily he's in the hospital and not dead." Big dog shook his head.

"What! Who shot him?!" Harry exclaimed. "One of the members of the "Ghetto for life" gang." Big dog looked very pissed off now. "Those mother fuckers ruined everything they've been selling drugs,killing, and fucking with our turf." Big dog pulled out a .9mm and looked down at it. "You know Harry this might be the only solution to our problems. Of course you and I can't take them alone, but if we round up some old friends..." then a blue car pulled up next to Harrys' car. "Oh shit." Big dog said looking at the car "Harry get inside and don't come back until I come in." What. Why?" Harry asked confused. "Just do it." yelled Big dog.

Two black men stepped out of the car and walked up to Big dog. "Get the fuck off my property."Big dog said holding up the gun. "Now big dog don't be a prick. We just wanted to stop by and say hello." said the man on the left. "Nah you just wanted to stop by and see if you could put me to sleep." Big dog said still holding up the gun. Harry looked out the window and saw Big dog holding up the gun and talking to the two men. "Excuse me who are you?" came a voice behind Harry. Harry spun around and saw a white girl standing by the door. "Oh I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. "I'm Alex Grant."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as she walked forward and shook his hand. "So are you a friend of William?" Alex asked. "William?" Harry said. "Yes aka Big dog." Alex giggled. "Oh yeah." Harry said wondering why Big dog never told him his real name. "Where is he anyway?" Alex said.

"Oh he's outside talking to some guys." Harry said looking back out the window to see Big dog flicking the two men off and saying something. "Oh great." Alex said "Not them again." What's wrong?" Harry asked seeing that Alex looked disgusted. "They're a couple of jerks who always flirt with me, but they really are jerks to Big dog." "Why are they here?" Harry asked.

"Probably to ask me out again." Alex sighed. "Are you Big dogs' girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously. "No. He adopted me right after my family was killed." Alex explained. Harry looked back out the window and saw Big dog holding the gun to one of the guys' head.

"Oh shit." Harry whispered and ran out the door. "Big dog calm down!" Harry exclaimed. "No this ass hole says I'm gonna get shot tonight." Big dog growled. "No no I'm just saying that the "Ghetto for life" gang is gonna come to this street tonight." The man whimpered. "Weren't you in the gang?" Big dog asked. "Yeah we still are. I just got the information today." the man said. "Then why are you here right now?" Big dog asked. "Because they wanted me to come and kill you." the man smiled "Now!" he screamed and the other man took out an mk44 and shot at Big dog.

Big dog dodged the bullet and shot the man with the gun 4 times in the stomach. "Fuck you Big dog." the dying man gasped, then fell to the ground dead. Alex came running out of the house. "I heard gun shots what's going on?" Big dog lifted the alive man off the ground and held the pistol to his head. "Wait I can help you please don't shoot!" the man cried. "No mercy." Big dog said and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over Big dogs' face and a little on his front body.

Alex stood there looking at Big dog without even twitching. Harry winced a little "Are you used to stuff like this?" Harry asked her. "Well when you stay with Big dog you learn to live with it." Alex said. "Alex get in the house I'll be right in." Big dog said and walked over to Harry.

"Now listen Harry I might not always be around to protect her so will you, if I die, take my place?" Big dog asked. "You can count on me." Harry said nodding. "Ok you know you're my dog." Big dog said hugging Harry. "I suggest you pay Jimmy a visit." Big dog said patting Harry on the back.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Reed?" Harry asked. "Yeah he lives in an apartment right down the street." Big dog said looking in the direction where Jimmy lived. Harry said goodbye and drove down the street, he got out and walked to the apartment, when reached the door he heard voices. "Man shut the fuck up you always say you gonna do something." Harry knew that this was Jimmys' voice. "I'm just telling you right now, you don't straightin up and I'm gonna have to take you in." came a voice Harry didn't know, the door opened and a white cop with a night stick in his hand walked out.

"I'm warning you Jimmy one more time and I'll kick your sorry ass." said the cop. "Fuck you!" Jimmy said putting up his middle finger. The cop left and Jimmy turned to Harry, Jimmy was also black, but had dreadlocks "Harry good to see you dog." Jimmy said. "Nice to see you too." Harry replied. "Listen Harry I got some business to tend to, catch you later." Jimmy started to walk to his car. "Hey Jimmy why was that cop here?" Harry blurted out. "Oh that? That was because I got caught doing graffiti." Jimmy said laughing. "Hey why don't you go see Greg, you remember where he lives right?" Jimmy said getting in his car. "Yeah I think." Harry said.

Harry drove and drove until he came upon a brick house. Harry went up to the door and knocked, "Who is it?" came Gregs' voice. "Did you miss me. It's me Harry." Harry said smiling. Greg opened the door, Greg was white,about Harrys' size,had long brown hair, and was holding a baseball bat. "What's that for?" Harry asked looking at the bat. "There's a little problem that needs to be taken care of, but I suppose it could wait." Greg said. "Although maybe you could help me Harry. You know the "Snake Posse", well they've been selling drugs and almost everyone is high. Anyone who doesn't buy the weed gets messed up by the posse themselves." Greg said. "Yeah sure I'm cool with it." Harry said.

As Harry and Greg walked to Harrys' car a cop car pulled up in the drive way. "Damn." Cursed Greg and a white cop stepped out of the car, his appearance was familiar to Harry, he had blonde hair and smirk that Harry hated. "Where are you off to Greg and why is Potter going?" said the cop. "Draco?" Harry asked, "That's right as you can see Potter you now have to respect me or your ass will be in jail." Draco said still smirking. Another white cop stepped out of the car, "You remember Marcus Flint don't you Potter." Draco asked. "He should." Marcus said approaching Harry and Greg.

Marcus grabbed Greg and threw him on the ground, "Hands behind your back." Marcus said pulling out a pistol. "What! Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" Greg shouted and Marcus handcuffed Greg. "What are you doing?" Harry said. "Bringing justice to the city." Marcus said leading Greg to the cop car. "As for you Potter I suggest you get out of here." Draco said. "You can't just arrest people!" Harry exclaimed. "Too bad cops don't care anymore because they now work for my dad." Draco said. Marcus,Greg and Draco got in the car and drove off. "Looks like it's up to me to bring real justice." Harry whispered.


End file.
